Princess and the frog
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Jack and Kim are frogs! Now what? Watch these 2 make friends, bond and fall in love all while trying to become human again. There will be a sequel! After 12 chapters or so! R and r!


Note: jack is a prince who gets turned into a frog. Kim kisses him because jack thinks he is a princess. She then turns into a frog. Watch as these 2 frogs try to become human again and fall in love. There will be a sequel.I will start at the part when Kim turns into a frog. Jack is already a frog.

Kims pov

I, Kimberly Crawford of 21 years wandered around my best friend Claire's ball. Claire walks up to me. "hey Kim, you having a good time?" she asks me. "not really!" I say. "well, the prince is coming!" she said smiling. "what prince?" I ask her. "prince jack!" she said. "oh" I said. "you need to change!" she said, looking at my white dress and my brown Mary JaNes. "and fix your hair!" she said. My long blonde hair was in a sloppy pony tail. I didn't have time to do my hair since I came from the diner. I work there in order to be able to earn money to open a reastraunt. When I was a little girl, my dad and I used to make gumbo together, I told him on the day he died I'd open up a reastraunt and serve people our world famous gumbo. We lived in new Orleans and our gumbo was the best in town! When he died, I promise him and my mom I'd open up a reastraunt. I don't have time for love! Claire pulled me into her hug mansion. I could of sworn I saw a frog looking at me! Creepy! Claire pulled me up the stairs. "slow down!" I said. "no he's going to be here soon!" she shouted. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to marry a prince! I wanted to open up a restruant called Kim's! She only wanted the prince because he had money! He was probably spoiled rotten and rude! He must be snotty becuase if he wasn't he would went by his full name! Claire pulled me into her huge walk in closet. She grabbed a sliver tiara. It was just like the one she was wearing! Sheesh! How many tiaras does this Oman need?! "here!" she says handing me a purple gown. "call me when you're done!" she said leaving me in her walk in closet. I took off my white dress. I looked around the room. There's is that dumb frog again! What's its problem?!

Jacks pov

I prince Jackson brewer of 21 years, was now a frog! I was in the closet with a pretty blonde! She looks like a princess! Maybe I could get my kiss and turn back into a prince! You see, I was wandering around new Orleans. It was Mardi GRAS. Kids were running around and dancing. I danced wi them. I loved seeing people happy! People thought because I'm the prince all I cared about was my self. They were so wrong! When I was little, my parents would dance and play wih me. When I turned 21, they had no choice to kick me out. My dad was kicked out of his castle. He met my mom and they got married and dad took over my grandparents kingdom. They still loved me. They told me that. They taught it was time for me I fend for myself. 1 day, I want to find a beautiful girl who sees me for me and not my money because right now I'm broke. I will marry her and make her dreams come true. Right now, I don't have time for love since I'm a frog! Any ways, I was singing and dancing with the kids when a mysterious man named Rudy walked up to me. "do you want to make people happy?" he asked me. "yes! More then anything!" I said. "en come with me!" he said. I followed him. He took me to a dark alley and gave me a glass of purple stuff. I drank it. I then felt my body changing. Rudy laughed evily. I was now looking up at Rudy! I looked my hand. It was green. I found a mirror. I was now a frog! I hopped away since ruy was trying to catch me. I hopped all the way to the mansion where the pretty blonde was. Now here I am. I look at her again. She is wearing a purple ball gown covered in sequins, purple high heels that have to be 12 inches tall, a silver tiara with purple diamonds and a necklace with a purple diamond. She must really love purple! Her blonde hair was done up in a bun. She was so beautiful! My parents said that if I found the right girl, they would give my fortune back to me. She was walking around the closet, sulking. I looked at her. I decided in order to get Her attention, I had to tug on her dress. I reached my green slimy hand out and touched the purple fabric. I yanked on it. She freaked. She grabbed her dress from me and looked down. "there you are again, you stupid frog!" she screamed. "I'm not stupid!" I say. She screams and falls down. "oh my god!" she said. "hi!" I said. She got up. "you talked!" she screamed. "yeah" I told her. "why?!" she asked me. "I was a price. Prince jack to be exact then I got turned into a frog!" I said. "youre prince jack?" she asked me. "yes. Who are you?" I asked her. "Kim Crawford. I suppose you want a kiss" she said. I noddEd. She gulped and leaned in. I puckered my lips. She kissed my slimy green lips. Pink sparkles appeared around her. Then there was a poof! She was hidden in her dress! She climbed out. My eyes went wide! "you're not a prince!" she said. "youre still a frog!" she said. "I don't understand!" I said. "what do mean?" she asked me. "I was suppose tomourn into a prince when a princess kissed me!" I exclaimed. "I'm not a princess!" she shouted. "that explains it!" I exclaimed. "explains what?" she asked me. I hop over to where a hand mirror is on the ground. I pick it up. Man! It's heavy! I hand it to her looks in the mirror and screams. "I'm a frog!" she screamed. I nodded. She hopped at me. "this is all your fault!" Kim shouted.


End file.
